IBC proudly present a Taiwanovela hit Love You
March 29, 2014 Manila, Philippines - The newest primetime hit Taiwanese drama Love You is now set to airing on The Kapinoy Network IBC as part of the Kapinoy network’s so-called airing the Asianovela of being the 'Home of the Asianovelas' became the network's highest-rating Asianovela. The Kapinoy Asianovelas is composed of Taiwanese and Korean TV series at the same time of dubbing Tagalog. "The opponents, they ABS-CBN and GMA-7's mass market so if this is the basis, a third of them. During the mass we are also pursuing market, we are also the number three. RPN and IBC, also government-owned, has also been in the market too for a long time on the ratings scale. IBC recently released a teaser trailer for the launching of Love You on Philippine television through video-sharing site, YouTube on Wednesday, March 16, 2014 expected this March 31, 2014. On Twitter Philippines, users were abuzz with the news that the hashtag #LoveYouKapinoy trended on Thursday. Love You stars with Joseph Chang (Song Jie Xiu) and Rainie Yang (Xiao Ru) together with Tiffany Hsu (Ai Wei Ivy Tang), Alien Huang (Geng Shuo Huai), Kingone Wang (Ren Yi Xiang) and Tom Price (Rickie Xiang). Remember of these chinovela Amazing Twins was first aired on IBC on 2003. And now, the Taiwanovela hit continues to perform in the phenomenal craze like Love You. It has nominated in 2011 for four awards at the 46th Golden Bell Awards, including Best Leading Actor in a Television Series for Joseph Chang, Best Directing for a Television Series for Ming-chang Chen and Best Television Series. Love You is started filming in January 2011 and wrapped on 30 April which is based featuring the hottest superstars from Taiwan. Meanwhile, the series has also been credited for the origin of “Asianovela Craze” in the Philippines which also breached in nationwide ratings with more than 30% viewing percentage. According to sources, Love You will now start a premiere telecast on Monday, March 31, 2014 at 5 pm. Two strangers, both proposed marriage to their respective girl/boyfriend, were rejected on the same day. They decided that the best way to deal with the rejection was to get drunk, really drunk. During the 24 hours of their crazy drunkenness, these two stranger became fast friends and got married... to each other. When they finally sobered up, they embarked on a mission to undo every crazy thing they did while they were drunk and prayed that their girl/boyfriend wouldn't find out. However, it turns out that Jie Xiu's girlfriend, Ai Wei, doesn't want a scandal affecting her movie so she asks him to stay married to Xiao Ru for three months. Jie Xiu and Xiao Ru develops feelings for each other, Ai Wei realities how much she loves Jie Xiu and plans to reveal the fake marriage contract to the media so they could get back together. But soon she realities that she is too late and she cannot stop their love for each other. After some rough times when Jie Xiu's mother Samantha at a club and ending up in hospital and Xiao Ru's childhood friend and the restaurant owner (Shou Hai) coming back in hopes of marrying her and taking her back to America with him they decide to divorce - for their fake marriage - and then marry again for real.